mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Erron Black
Erron Black is a fictional character introduced in the ''Mortal Kombat X'' comic series and made his game debut as a playable character in Mortal Kombat X. Appearance Erron Black emulates the appearance of the cowboys of the old west and is depicted wearing black clothes under a brown leather vest, gauntlets and boots, with a poncho around his shoulders and a mask covering the lower half of his face. His Stetson hat barely covers his dark blonde hair, and various bandoliers are wrapped is his waist, upper arms, and his hat. Holsters for his sidearms are strapped to his thighs. Combat characteristics As a gunslinger, Erron Black is a master of firearms and one of Kotal Kahn's most deadly warriors as declared by the Emperor himself. An expert marksman, Erron Black is a crack shot with both of his pistols and rifle, as well as a competent hand-to-hand fighter. His marksmanship is so superb, he can ricochet bullets effortlessly. He also uses bombs filled with sand for added offensive means. He even uses caltrops to control his opponent's movements. Black is also competent in swordfighting, using a severed Tarkatan arm blade strapped into a handle (that also has the skeletal hand of the likely former owner of said arm blade) that he uses to brutally stab and slash at his opponents. Signature Moves *'Sand Grenade:' Erron Black rolls a sand grenade on the ground which explodes under his opponent. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Sand Shot and has Black throw the grenade out faster and shoot it once it reaches under his enemy, doing more damage. This has close, medium and far versions. *'Caltrops:' Erron Black throws out several caltrops that damage his enemy as they step on them. They also stop the opponent from sprinting. This also has close (in front of Erron) and far (about mid-screen away) versions. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Double Trops and has Black throw out twice as many, also doubling the damage and their area of effect. *'Sand Slide:' Erron Black dives feet first under his opponent, tripping them up into the air. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Slide Shots and has armor. Black shoots his opponent twice once they're knocked into the air. *'Sand Gust:' Erron Black pulls out a sand grenade and smashes it between his hands, releasing the sand explosion. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Dust Storm and does more damage with increased range. *'Sand Trap:' Erron Black grabs his opponent, tackles them to the ground and then fires off several shots from his revolvers into their face. (MKX) **The enchanced version is called Quick Sand, which has armor. It can also be enhanced after the opponent has been tackled, which adds one more shot at the opponent once Black stands back up for extra damage. *'Money Shot:' Erron Black flips a coin into the air and fires a shot at it, ricocheting the bullet off it and at his opponent. Has Close, Medium and Far distance versions. (MKX - Gunslinger Variation) **The enhanced version is called Barrage and has Black fire off three shots. *'Stand Off:' Erron Black stands his ground and can follow up with various attacks with his revolvers. (MKX - Gunslinger Variation) **'Holster', where he doesn't draw his guns. **'Spin Shot', where he draws and fires both revolvers with a dash spin backwards. **'Quick Shot', where he draws both revolvers and fires them into the air. **'Low Shot', where he draws one revolver and fires at his opponents feet, then their abdomen. *'Sand Toss:' Erron Black flings sand up in a rising arc doing little damage to his opponent, but also briefly stunning them for a free hit. This replaces his Sand Gust in the Outlaw variation. (MKX - Outlaw Variation) **The enhanced version is called Sand Throw and has Black throw a larger amount of sand for more damage. It also has armor. *'Tarkatan Stab:' Erron Black unsheathes his Tarkatan blade and impales his opponent through their abdomen, lifting them into the air before they fall to their knees, where he follows up with several stabs before breaking the blade off in their chest. The opponent will be left bleeding after the blade is broken off, causing extra damage over time, but Black cannot use the move again during this time. Moves and kombos including the sword can be used but with less range. (MKX - Outlaw Variation) **The enhanced version is called Tarkatan Infection, which has armor and it leaves the opponent bleeding for a longer period, however this also extends the time the sword will be unavailable for. *'Long Shot:' Erron Black drops to his knees, draws his rifle and gets off a shot at his opponent's legs. It can also be charged for more damage or used to cancel certain moves. (MKX - Marksman Variation) **The enhanced version is called Sniper Shot and does more damage. *'Swing Shot:' Erron Black draws his rifle out by the barrel and smacks his opponent with it across their face, launching them in the air. (MKX - Marksman Variation) **This move can be enhanced after the opponent gets hit, which has Black firing a shot at them when they're airborne, for extra damage. *'Unload:' Erron Black draws his rifle and unloads several shots while walking backwards. (MKX - Marksman Variation) **The enhanced version is called Barrage and has Black fire three shots that track the opponent, bursting them into the air. * X-Ray Move - Trick Shot: Erron Black throws a grenade at his opponent's feet, stunning them, then loads a bullet with the opponent's name on it into his revolver, fires it, hitting his opponent's hip and shattering it. The bullet ricochets up to his opponent's shoulder blade, and ricochets one last time to exit out their shoulder and hit their jaw. (MKX) Other Moves *'Throw:' Black pistol whips his opponent with his revolvers, then shoots their kneecap and fires a shot in their face. (MKX) Fatalities *'Sand Storm:' Erron Black fires a single round into his opponent's abdomen, then throws a sand grenade into the hole, shooting it as well. The sand grenade explodes, releasing streams of sand that pour out of his opponent's mouth, eyes and ears as the sand rises up their waist, leaving them twitching. (MKX) *'Six Shooter:' Erron Black draws his revolvers and shoots the opponent twice in the chest and once in the shoulder, leaving holes. He then shoots the opponent cheek, leaving a huge hole. Finally he shoots the opponent three times in the stomach. The opponent proceeds to falls on his/her knee, immediately collapsing afterwards. (MKX) Other Finishers *'Brutality #1 - Tunnel Vision:' Erron performs his Throw, with the knee shot severing the opponent's leg, and then points his gun at their head. He pulls the trigger and the shot is strong enough to burst a hole through their head. A crow flies in to peck on the opponent's corpse before flying off. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Serenity:' Erron performs a extended and faster Sand Trap that obliterates the opponent's face, leaving only their bloody skull. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Quick Draw:' Erron enters his Stand Off stance and takes a Spin Shot, firing two shots into the opponent's head and chest simultaneously. The opponent then falls down with their head gone and a gaping hole in their chest. (MKX - Gunslinger Variation) *'Brutality #4 - Sword in the Stone:' Erron grabs the opponent through a Tarkatan Infection, proceeding to stab them with the Tarkatan blade. After that, he plunges it into the opponent's head, leaving it gushing blood. (MKX - Outlaw Variation) *'Brutality #5 - Swing Low:' Erron performs a Swing Shot that launches the opponent's head off their body. He then proceeds to aim at it and blow it up. (MKX - Marksman Variation) *'Brutality #6 - Tinnitus: '''Erron performs his X-Ray, with the bullet blowing the opponent's head off in the end as the body collapses. (''MKX - Secret) Quotes *''"I'm from Earthrealm, like you. But my employer, Kotal Kahn, is from Outworld. So now I'm from Outworld. State your business."'' (After Takeda reveals his origins) *''"A point you might make with more subtlety, given your surroundings..." '' *''"You won't touch him again."'' *''"Now state your business. Including a reason why we shouldn't kill you." '' Trivia *Erron Black is currently the only enforcer of Kotal's who doesn't originate from Outworld or a realm conquered by it; rather, he's a human from Earthrealm. *Several links between Erron Black, Kano, and the Black Dragon are made with interactions between the two characters: **It is implied by Kano in the Mortal Kombat X Comic, that Erron Black attempted to join the Black Dragon, but was declined. **During many character interactions between Kano and Erron Black, Kano questions if Erron Black is interested in joining the Black Dragon. **In a character interaction, it is implied that Erron Black detests the Black Dragon, sometimes stating, "I can barely stand one of you". **According to a character interaction between Black and Kano, Black states he killed Black Dragon member Kobra at some point before the events of Mortal Kombat X. *During Erron Black's X-Ray attack, he will shoot a bullet at his opponent that has the opponent's name on it. However, if he is engaged in a Mirror Match, the bullet will instead simply have "Me" scratched on it as opposed to his own name. When used against Corrupted Shinnok, the bullet will still have "Shinnok" on it. When used against Predator, the bullet will have "Ugly Mofo" on it, in reference to the infamous line delivered by Arnold Schwarzenegger from the original movie ("One ''ugly ''motherfucker.") when the Predator was unmasked. * According to the writer Brian Chard, Erron Black was originally planned to be a female, but the idea was ultimately dropped during development in favor of him being a male. * With the exception of the announcer, Erron Black is never referred to specifically by his name by any character in MKX whether it be story mode or gameplay dialogue. References de:Erron Black pt:Erron Black Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Humans Category:Outworld Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters